The Break Up
by AngelZ Of DarKness
Summary: Getting over a break up is hard, especially for Noodle since she hasn't been in many relationships. Russel hears her and immediately shows up for the rescue. Can the drummer help cheer her up?


**A/N: Hey Reader, what's up? So this is written by myself and Heidipoo so if you haven't already, check out our co written stories for Gorillaz on her profile. Or just check her out in general because she is pretty good. I hope you all enjoy and thanks so much for checking this out. Please leave a review.**

_The Break Up_

She couldn't believe it, it was impossible. Noodle looked down at her phone with her hand shaking lightly. 'Let's break up'. How could he do that to her? After their years anniversary? Gritting her teeth, she ignored the tears as they slid down her face. She never cried, she was much more stronger than that. But he was her soft spot and now, he was gone.

Russel stopped in front of her door, he had come to ask her if she wanted to play video games since it was one of the things they loved to do together. He then heard small sobs inside, he instantly began worrying. "Noods?" He called softly as he tapped on her door.

Suddenly, Noodle panicked. She did not want any of the other band mates to see her in this weakened state. "Yeah?" She called out but then mentally kicked herself because her voice sounded so weak. You could almost tell she'd been crying. "What do you want, Russ?" She tried again, but her voice still sounded the same.

"You alright?" He called, "Can I come in?" He asked though he was already turning the knob to the door. Once open, he gasped softly at her state. He walked over and kneeled down. "What's wrong Noodle?" He asked gently, placing a light hand on her shoulder. "Want to talk about it?"

She laughed slightly, "It's nothing important Russ." She said.

The drummer merely shook his head, "It's got to be important if it's got you all worked up like this. You ain't fooling anyone Noodle." He said with a small smile. "Why don't you tell me all about it?"

Noodle said nothing; she only grabbed her phone and showed it to Russel.

The drummer grabbed the phone and deeply frowned as he read the text. "He has no clue how much he just lost." He huffed before pressing the buttons on her phone, texting the other man back with his large fingers.

"What are you doing?!" She asked frantically and tried to snatch her phone back. She groaned when Russel refused to give it back. "It's okay... I'm over it..." She mumbled before hugging her knees. She tucked her chin inside so he wouldn't see he upset anymore.

"It doesn't look like you're over it." Russel grumbled. "I didn't even know that you had a boyfriend." He added as he continued to text the other guy back.

Noodle shrugged, "I didn't know I had to have permission." She really didn't want to tell the guys about her so called boyfriend. They were like her big brothers, and she didn't want to disappoint or embarrass them.

"I think I deserve to know." He snapped, failing to hide the jealousy in his voice. He couldn't believe this entire time she had been with someone. Why hadn't he met this guy? See what was so special about him. "I'm sorry..." He apologized softly before handing her phone back. "He shouldn't text you back."

Noodle looked down at her phone before nodding slowly, "Thanks I guess..." She then sniffed and wiped her eyes. "Can I have a hug?" She asked shyly, needing this the most.

Russel chuckled, "Of course you can baby girl..." He said before pulling Noodle into his much bigger arms. Noodle relaxed and felt herself leaning into his touch.

"I really needed that..." She sniffled softly.

"I'm always here for you Noods. You know that, right?" Russel asked.

Noodle nodded slowly and clutched his shirt in her hands, "You better be... I need you.." She whispered and shoved her face in his chest. "I'm going to really cry now... so don't make fun of me." She ordered, he voice already choking up.

Russel held her silently as he listened to her sob. "Let it all out..." He said softly as he rubbed her back. "I'll be here, forever and ever." He promised her.

He sat there and listened to the little girl cry. If he was being honest with himself right now, his heart was breaking for her. Russel had really never heard Noodle get emotional like this before.

"Good..." She mumbled. However, a thought lingered in the back of Russel's mind, and he really needed to know the answer to the question that bothered him.

"Did he... Did he mean a lot to you?" He asked slowly, his heart began pounding in his chest.

"What?" Noodle asked confused.

Russel sighed, "Did you love him?" He finally asked, staring down at her. He was slightly hoping that she would say no.

Noodle bit her bottom lip and nodded slowly. "I... I think so. He told me that he loved me so don't I love him back?" She then questioned herself, not completely sure. Her heart pounded in her chest as she looked up into his soulful eyes. "What is love?" She asked as her cheeks began to grow hotter.

Russel sighed and rubbed the back of his neck a little awkwardly. "You know... I don't really know the answer to that baby girl." He trailed off. "What do you think love is?" He asked.

Noodle sighed a little annoyed that he avoided her question, "Haven't you ever loved anyone?" She asked, doubting that the older man hadn't found one girl that he cared deeply about.

Russel looked away with a blush, "Of course I have." He mumbled as he continued rubbing the back of his neck. What was he suppose to say? That he had feelings for this angel in front of him?

Noodle blushed herself and looked up at him. She made him look at her. "I'm getting this weird feeling... I think I'm jealous..." She mumbled. "I'm jealous of this girl! Who is she?" Noodle interrogated.

Russel felt his cheeks getting warmer by the second. What in the world was he supposed to say? "Uhhh..." He stammered.

"Tell me!" She demanded. "Tell me... Or no video games together for a month!" Noodle threatened. "And I mean it!"

Russel sighed, he didn't want that. Cupping her face, he looked into her forest green eyes. "It's you dummy..." He muttered shyly.

Noodle gaped at him, "Me?! What do you mean?" She asked flustered. Her heart pounded in her chest, faster than ever.

Russel looked flustered, "What do you mean, what do I mean?" He asked confused. "I love you!" He said simply as Noodle stared at him wide eyed.

"No you don't." She replied in a strict tone. "You're just saying that to make me feel better." She crossed her arms and looked away. "It's not nice to lie."

"I'm not lying Noods." Russel shrugged.

Noodle huffed, "Well how about you prove it to me then?" She said with a smirk. Noticing Russel look at her with a serious expression, she couldn't help but bite her bottom lip nervously.

Russel lightly cupped her face, "Are you sure about that?" He asked before leaning closer to her.

Noodle's face got more hot and more red by the second as she realized Russel was about to kiss her. Their faces were nearly inches apart, until finally his lips met hers.

It was a strange feeling, Noodle had to admit, but it was pleasant nonetheless as she felt herself enjoying the kiss more than she should have been.

Russel slowly pulled away, "How was that? Enough proof?" He asked with a matching blush.

Noodle twiddled her thumbs and shook her head. "Maybe one more... that should be good. Make it longer too." She mumbled. Her boyfriend... ex boyfriend now, never kissed her. Only once or twice if no one was around. As if he was hiding their relationship or something.

Russel chuckled teasingly, "Nah... I think one's good for now." He smirked at her.

Noodle huffed, "Then how do you expect me to believe you?" She replied playfully.

Russel sighed in mock irritation and gave into the little girl. "Fine." He said and pressed his lips to hers once more.

Noodle's eyes drifted closed and she wrapped her arms around his neck. All of the things on her mind slowly began to vanish. All she could think about now was Russel and his soft, gentle lips. She didn't want him to pull away; she wanted this to last forever.

Russel sighed softly before coursing his fingers through her short, thick hair. He had wanted to do this for so long, the fact that she asked for another drove him crazy. He'd kiss her however many times she wanted.

Noodle pulled away gasping for air a bit. That had to have been one of the best kisses she'd ever experienced. "Thank you." She said simply.

Russel only chuckled, "You have no idea how long I've been waiting to do that." He admitted honestly. He couldn't help but blush darker; he couldn't believe he had said that out loud.

Noodle couldn't help but then grin, already feeling better. She hopped onto his lap and hugged him happily. "Thank you for cheering me up Russ, as your reward, you can... kiss me whenever you want."

Russel chuckled, "You might not want that. I may keep you up at night if I want one. I might want one all the time so you have to be ready for that." He warned.

The smaller Japanese girl nodded, "Whenever, wherever, I'll let you kiss me no matter what." She said determined.


End file.
